


Black Butler: Wish Upon a Star

by MagicSquare



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSquare/pseuds/MagicSquare
Summary: What happens when Sebastian discovers star wishing?





	Black Butler: Wish Upon a Star

It was night time and Ciel was looking out his window at the night sky. He seemed to be looking for something. He was lost in thought so he didn't hear Sebastian knock on his bedroom door and walk in. "Young master, are you ready for bed?" he asked. Ciel turned to him and nodded. "Yes. Just wait a minute." he said, staring back out the window. Sebastian walked up to him. "What are you looking at, young master?" Ciel responded. "I'm looking for..." He suddenly gasped as he stared at the sky. Sebastian looked up as well. There was a bright shooting star streaking across the sky. Ciel's eyes sparkled as he watched it. He then started to mumble to himself. "I wish I could have a lot of cake. I wish Grell would stop trying to get with Sebastian. I wish Elizabeth would stop being so clingy..." he mumbled. Sebastian looked at him. "Young master, what are you doing?" Ciel looked up at him and sighed. "It is a shooting star. When you see one, you are supposed to make a wish." Sebastian looked up at the sky again and nodded. "Are you ready for bed now, young master?" Ciel yawned and nodded, walking over to the bed. He got in the bed and Sebastian pulled the covers over him. "Goodnight, young master." he said, turning and walking out of the room.

While everyone was asleep, Sebastian went out to the garden. The sky was bright with stars. He kept looking at the sky before seeing another shooting star streak across the sky. Sebastian remembered what Ciel said and mumbled. "I wish the young master would stop being such a brat. Also, I wish he would do better with his violin lessons. And make it so he doesn't wet the bed anymore. And also-" The star looked at him. "Sebastian, I'm a freaking star, not a miracle worker!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Black Butler fanfiction, so I hope I did well. The characters might be kinda OOC but I hope you still enjoy it :3


End file.
